A Truly Unstereotypical Event
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Stereotype: an oversimplified standardized image of a person or group. When you throw a Brain, a Princess, a Jock, a Basket-Case, a Motorhead, and a Criminal in a library for Saturday detention, you get a truly unstereotypical event. (Bender/OC: Brian/Claire: Andy/Allison)
1. Prologue

_Saturday March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is that we did wrong. What we did __**was**__ wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us – in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a motorhead, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, decided to write another Bender/OC story, because I've been watching the movie obsessively again and got a couple more plot bunnies thumping 'round my head. This time the OC is a female part of the Gear Head clique, which back in the 80s were the high schoolers (mostly guys but there are a few girls) that obsessively love cars, trucks, motorcycles, or anything that has to do with motors and the like, which means most of them are mechanics in the making. This OC is gonna be different from the OC (Kate Thompson) in my other Bender/OC story, **_**Funny Occurrences. **_**I hope everyone enjoys this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters or the plot from the 'Breakfast Club' those rights John Hughes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

A sleek silver BMW idled at the curb in front of Shermer High School , the occupants a pouting red-haired teenage girl and the girl's father, an older man wearing glasses with obviously dyed light brown hair.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." The teenage girl snapped at her father, her tone childishly angrily which made it obvious she was used to getting what she wanted, "I mean, it's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or anything!"

Her father sighed quietly then tried to placate his fuming princess.

"I'll make it up to you." He said as he reached into the back seat of his car and handed the small silver gift bag to his daughter, "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Now have a nice day."

The redheaded princess huffed and rolled her eyes at her face's not so subtly urging to get out of the car. She stepped out of the BMW primly and shut the door, then flounced towards the school's doors.

* * *

"Is this the first or the last time you do this?" A woman with permed blonde hair demanded as she glared at her son.

She, her teenage son and young daughter were sitting in her Chrystler in front of her son's high school and she was scolding him for ruining his perfect record by getting Saturday detention.

"The last." The blonde boy murmured with a quiet sigh, avoiding eye contact with his mother as he stared out the front windshield and he took her berating silently.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage."

"Mom, we're not supposed to study." Her son protested weakly as he looked at her pleadingly, "We're just supposed to sit there and do nothing."

His mother's lip curled slightly, "Well, mister you figure out a way to study."

"Yeah." The blonde boy's little sister agreed as she gave her older brother a smug look.

The blonde boy gave his sister a dark look.

"Well go!" His mother snapped, causing him to jump slightly and look at her with a defeated expression.

He sighed quietly again and opened the passenger door then he stepped out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind him. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder then made his way into the school building, heading towards the library were detention was to be held.

* * *

"Hey, I screwed around. A burly man with receding gray hair stated as he looked at his son, "Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except that you got caught, sport."

The muscular blonde teen nodded jerkily without looking away from where he was glaring angrily at the dashboard of his father's Jeep, which had been idling in front of his school for the past five minutes.

"Yeah, Mom already reamed me." The boy grunted, annoyed that his father was chiding him after he'd already heard it from his mother.

"You want to miss a match?" The boy's father demanded harshly as he glared at his son, furious with his son's flippant attitude, "You wanna blow your ride?"

The blonde teen pursed his lips in irritation and he shook his head in reply.

"Now, no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." The older man continued sternly as he continued to glare slightly at his son.

The younger man gave his father blank look then he turned and shoved the Jeep's passenger door open, stepping out a moment later. He slammed the door roughly and stormed up the school steps towards the front doors, already wanting this day to be over and done with.

* * *

A young man in a gray trench coat and aviators walked leisurely across the high school's front lawn with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. He stepped into the parking lot without bothering to check if any cars were coming his way and he didn't flinch when a small blue car shrieked to a halt inches away from hitting him. The dark-haired young man continued walking towards school with an uncaring air.

Behind the young man, a teenage girl with messy dark hair stepped out of the back of the blue car that had almost hit him. She quietly closed the back door and clutched the strap of her satchel tightly to her chest, hesitating a moment when the car didn't immediately pull away. The girl bit her lip and stepped forward and leaned down, only to quickly jerk back a second later when the car lurched forward and streaked out of the parking lot, leaving her to stare after the car her parents were in with a sad expression. She stood in the middle of the small parking lot for another moment and watched as her parents' car pulled out onto the street while an old black muscle car pulled into the lot.

The girl stared at the old car as it pulled up to the curb in front of the school then she quickly walked around it and jogged up the steps, disappearing into the school building and heading towards the library.

* * *

"You gonna be causing any more trouble, girl?" The brawny older man sitting in the driver's seat of the muscle car grumbled as he looked over at his only daughter, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Dunno." The teenage girl mumbled in reply as she used one of the many hair ties on her wrist to pull her reddish-brown hair into a low ponytail, avoiding the grease-stained bandana that was keeping her bangs out of her face.

"Jus' don't do nothing stupid, ya hear?" Her father grunted as he grabbed his daughter's backpack off the floor and tossed it at her, "Now git."

The girl made a low noise of annoyance and threw open the passenger door, swinging the ratty knapsack over her shoulder as she stepped out of the car and she shut the door behind her. She waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked towards the school's glass doors, a grimace on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter is completely. The OC will be more formally introduced in the next chapter and I'd like to point out that no, she is not gonna be anything like Mikaela from Transformers because the OC is a grease monkey from the 80s. Just wanted to clear that up in case people were wondering. Anyhooties, I hope everyone likes this story.**

**Special thanks to Alexandria Marie Carington for alerting and faving!**

**EDITED: 5/16/2013**


	3. Chapter 2: Saturday Detention Starts

The redhead sighed as she sat down in the end chair of the first table in the left row of tables and she placed her purse and silver lunch bag in her lap, folding her gloved hands primly on top of them. Her lips pursed slightly when she saw a nerdy blonde boy enter the library and take a seat the table behind her, but she ignored him. He wasn't part of her social circle and therefore, he wasn't worth her time, but the handsome blonde jock that had just come into the library definitely was.

The jock smirked slightly when he saw the red haired princess and he walked over to the table she was sitting at. He gestured to the other chair at the end, sitting down when the princess shrugged one shoulder and cast him a flirty little smile. Once the jock had settled in the chair and he had placed his bags on the floor by his feet, he and the princess watched as the school's well-known criminal sauntered into the library.

The dark-haired teen ignored the other three students as he messed up a couple things on the library's checkout desk then he grabbed a pad of hall passes, glancing at them briefly then he shoved them into the pocket of his trench coat. He pushed his aviators up and looked the jock and the princess briefly then he headed to the table where the nerd was sitting at. He looked at the nerd with an annoyed expression and pointed towards the table in the opposite row, smirking when the scrawny teen jumped out of the seat and hurried over to the other table. Still smirking, the criminal pulled out the end chair the nerd had been sitting it then he shifted the middle chair out to face it. He sat down in the middle chair and propped his feet up on the second chair, lounging comfortably after taking his aviators off the top of his head and dropping them on the table.

The four watched as a dark-haired girl in mismatched, dark clothes shuffled into the library with her head down and her messy hair hanging in her face. She didn't look at any of them as she walked past the princess's and the jock's table then past the criminal's table, taking the long way around the ugly statue behind the two rows of tables until she reached the table in the back of the second row. She sat down at the very last seat of the table behind the nerd's with her back to the other four students and her shoulders hunched slightly. The jock and the princess shared a look and snickered quietly at the dark-haired girl then they both looked back at the library door as another student came in.

The brunette motorhead stopped in front of the two rows of tables, observing the other detainees for a moment then she rolled her eyes and shrugged her backpack off as she walked over to the table opposite of the two popular students' and in front of the nerd's table. She dropped her back on the floor and sat down in the first chair, kicking her booted feet up onto the table top and tipping the chair onto its back legs. The motorhead crossed her arms over her chest, watching with a bored and annoyed expression as Principal Vernon walked into the library.

"Well, well, here we are." The older man commented smugly as he stopped in front of the two rows of tables and clasped his hands in front of him, "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake." The red haired girl said suddenly and she lifted her hand in the air then she glanced around disdainfully, "I know it's detention but, um, I don't think I belong in _here_."

"Gimme a break." The motorhead muttered with an annoyed roll of her eyes and she lolled her head to the side, giving the princess an irritated look that went unseen by everyone but the criminal.

Vernon gave the brunette a stern look when he heard her speak then he gave the princess look, lifting his arm to look at his watch a second later. The motorhead sneered vaguely and rolled her eyes again, tilting her chair even further back.

"It is now seven-oh-six." The principal continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted, "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways."

The criminal suddenly hacked loudly then he tilted his head back and spat into the air, catching it in his mouth again a moment later. The princess gasped quietly in disgust and turned to face the front again with a revolted expression on her face. In the table opposite her, the motorhead rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to her hands, picking at the grease that was ingrained under her thumbnail.

"You may not talk." Vernon stated, ignoring what the criminal had just done as he pointed a finger at the princess, who gave him an indignant look, "You may not move from these seats."

Behind the motorhead, the nerd paused just as he was about to move to the middle seat of his table and he looked at Vernon with wide eyes, then he shifted back into his original seat. Vernon smirked slightly and walked down the aisle between the tables, knocking the motorhead's feet off the tabletop as he passed her.

"You will sit the right way." He snapped at her, ignoring the sneer he got in reply as he walked over to the where the criminal was sitting and he yanked the chair from under his feet, placing it on the other side of the table, "And you will not sleep."

The principal shuffled the papers he held in his hands and glanced around at the six students with a smug look.

"Alright, people, we're going to try something a little different today." Vernon said as he walked over to the back table where the dark-haired girl was sitting, "We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me, who you think you are."

"This a test?" The criminal asked boredly as Vernon put a sheet of paper and a pencil on the table in front of him.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay." The principal continued as if the criminal hadn't spoken, "I do no mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender and Miss Daniels?"

"Crystal." The criminal, Bender, drawled with a smirk.

The motorhead, Daniels, lolled her head back so she was looking at Vernon with a deadpanned expression, "What about a phrase?"

"I guess you can find out the answer to that question next Saturday, Miss Daniels." The older man replied conceitedly as he placed a paper and a pencil on her desk then he turned to face the other students, "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

"Uh, I can answer that right now, sir." The nerd started to say as he began standing up, "That'd be no, no for me, 'cause-"

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon snapped, cutting the nerd off mid-sentence.

"Thank you, sir." Johnson muttered as he retook his seat and folded his hands on top of the table.

"My office is right across that hall." Vernon continued to lecture and he pointed out the open library door, "Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I gotta question." Bender spoke up with a smirk and he waited until Vernon looked at him then continued, "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe."

Daniels snickered quietly and Vernon glared at her briefly then he refocused his attention on Bender again, pointing at the criminal with his index finger.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. And I'll be seeing you Miss Daniels for another detention." Vernon stated firmly, giving both troublemakers a stern look, "Don't mess with the bull, you two, you'll get the horns."

* * *

Daniels sneered slightly as she and the other detainees watched Vernon walk out of the library.

"That man," Bender drawled as he pointed at Vernon's retreating back, "Is a brownie hound."

"Ain't that the truth." Daniels muttered as she kicked her feet up onto the table and tipped her chair back again, picking at the grease around her cuticles.

The rest of the detainees remained quiet for a few minutes before the silence was interrupted by a soft clicking sound. The jock, the princess, the nerd, and the criminal all turned to look at the girl in the back while the motorhead tilted her head back so she could look at the other girl upside down. The dark-haired girl in the large parka was too busy biting her thumbnail to notice the looks the other teens were giving her. The other five teens watched as she looked at her thumb for a moment then she brought it back towards her mouth, only to pause when she noticed the others looking at her. She stared at their bemused and—in the brain's and princess's case, disgusted expressions for a moment then she stuck her nail in her mouth and bit down.

"You keep eatin' your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender stated mockingly.

The girl stared at him with a defiant expression and she spat the nail she'd just bitten off at him. It didn't hit him of course, but it went a good distance.

"I've seen you before, ya know." Bender continued, ignoring the nail that was spat at him as he pointed at the dark-haired girl then he turned his attention to the motorhead in the front row, "I've seen you before too."

Daniels let her head loll to the side so she could look at him with a deadpanned expression and she twirled her finger in the universal sign for 'whoopty-doo' then she went back to trying to clean her nails. Bender smirked and he slouched in his chair, watching the grease-monkey as she continued picking at the grime under her nails. The library fell quiet again for several moments, then the nerd sitting behind the motorhead began muttering to himself.

"Who I think I am. Who are you? _Who_ are you?" Johnson mumbled as he hooked his pen to his bottom lip, not noticing as the criminal and the motorhead turned to look at him, "I am a walrus."

Daniels' quirked a brow at him, wondering at his mental stability as she watched him try to shove the top of the pen hooked to his lip up his nose without touching it. Johnson stopped what he was doing when he noticed the auburn-haired girl staring at him strangely then he turned his head slightly, chuckling nervously when he saw Bender looking at him like he was bug. The criminal continued to stare at the nerd coldly as he took off his scarf, watching as the scrawny kid unhooked the pen from his lip. The nerd gave him a nervous smile and turned back to the paper in front of him, rubbing his lower lip with his hand and avoiding making eye contact with Daniels.

Daniels stared at the nerd for another moment then she rolled her eyes and shifted to face the front again, crossing her arms over her chest since it was no use trying to get the permanently ingrained grease out from under her nails.

"Fuckin' weirdo." She mumbled quietly to herself and she closed her eyes, slouching in her seat and tilted her head back.

Bender glanced at her briefly then looked back at the nerd, staring at him narrowly as he let his foot fall off his desk. The criminal shifted in his seat and began removing his trench coat, pausing when he saw the nerd was taking off his windbreaker. He gave the scrawny kid a dark look, sneering slightly when the kid began to fidget then act like he was cold. The nerd rubbed his hands together and blew on them then he pulled his windbreaker back on while Bender continued to take off his trench coat. The dark-haired teen leaned forward and glared at Johnson, resting his elbow on his knee.

Johnson looked over at Bender and smiled anxiously, "It's the shits, huh?"

When Bender continued to glare at him, the nerd chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, looking back at the paper in front of him. The criminal glower at the nerd for another moment then he straightened and turned to face the front, crumpling the paper Vernon had placed on his table into a ball, which he then threw at the princess.

The paper ball arched over the red-haired girl's head and landed on the floor in front of the desk, but the princess didn't even glance back at him, though the jock glanced back at him briefly. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reaction, Bender leaned back in his seat and hung his head slightly, his hands hanging between his slightly spread legs.

Daniels opened her eyes and tilted her head towards him when he began humming the guitar riff from _Sunshine of Your Love_ by Cream, her brow quirking as she watched him play an air guitar. The brunette closed her eyes again and began nodding her head slowly, softly humming the song under her breath as she tapped her fingers to the beat against her bicep. Bender glanced over at her and smirked when the motorhead nodding her head and tapping her fingers.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." The princess muttered in exasperation got the jock and she rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Oh shit!" Bender cursed suddenly, stopping his rendition of _Sunshine of Your Love_ and he placed his hands on the table as he looked around at the others, "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

The brunette girl opened her eyes again and looked at him with a quirked brow, one corner of her lips tugging upward slightly. Across from her the jock rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat after glancing back at the criminal while the princess rolled her eyes again and muttered 'oh please' as she turned to face the front of the library again. Bender just shrugged his shoulders and faced forward again.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go." Bender stated as he put his hands under the table and the sound of him unzipping his fly could be heard by the others.

Daniels bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she let her chair fall back onto all four legs. She propped one elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her open hand, watching Bender with a quirked brow and a vaguely amused expression as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against the edge of his table with his bowed slightly. She watched as the jock whirled around in his seat and glared fiercely at Bender while the princess turned to look at the criminal in disgusted disbelief.

"Oh my God!" The redhead gasped and she spun back around in her seat, a fain blush staining her pale cheeks.

The jock tilted his head slightly to look under the table, checking to see if Bender had actually whipped it out. The motorhead snorted quietly and rolled her eyes, watching the jock glare furiously at the criminal.

"Hey you're not urinating in here, man." The jock growled after he lifted his head to scowl at the top of the criminal's head.

"Don't talk, don't talk!" Bender quipped back with false urgency, not noticing the way the nerd had tilted his head slightly to look under the table, "It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

The criminal lifted his head to stare at the jock and he tilted his head almost flirtatiously, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrr…"

Daniels snorted quietly and she picked up the pencil Vernon had provided with her free hand, twirling it around her fingers idly as she continued to watch the amusing scene between the jock and the criminal. Bender smirked at her briefly and folded his arms on top of the table, blowing a breath. He looked at the princess for a second then he settled his gaze on the nerd sitting parallel to him.

"Hey, homeboy," Bender called out and the nerd looked over at him, gesturing towards himself with his pen, "Why don't you go close the door. We'll get the prom queen and the grease-monkey impregnated."

The criminal stared at the redhead first then the brunette in the bandana, a smirk on his lips. The brunette flipped him the bird lazily as she looked away from him disinterestedly, going back to inspecting her nails while the princess whirled around in her seat to glare at him. Bender leered at the redhead with a sneer, even though most of his attention was on the indifferent brunette sitting at the first table in the other row.

"Hey." The jock snapped angrily as he scowled at the criminal, who was still staring at the princess, "Hey!"

Bender looked away from the princess and at the jock with an annoyed expression, "What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man."

"Totally?" Bender asked drily as he made a face at the athlete.

"Totally." The jock affirmed as he leaned further over the back of his chair so that he was almost in the criminal's face.

"Why don't you just shut up?" The princess demanded as she stared disdainfully at the criminal over her shoulder, "Nobody here's interested."

"Really." The jock agreed with her as he turned back around to face the front, "Buttface."

A mockingly hurt expression appeared on the criminal's face, being replaced with a mischievous smile a second later as he flicked his hand towards Daniels, who had rested her head on her table, "I bet she's interested."

"Fuck off." The motorhead grunted just loud enough for the other students to hear and she flipped the dark-haired young man off again.

Bender smirked at her back and he licked his lips quickly then he turned his attention back to the jock sitting in front of him.

"Well, hey, Sporto, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

The athlete didn't respond as he clenched his fist on the tabletop and glared at the table.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas, I think we should just write our papers." The nerd piped in anxiously, but his suggestion was ignored.

The jock turned around to face the criminal, apparently not wanting the other teen to have the final word.

"Look just because you live in here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain the ass." The muscular blonde athlete hissed, "So knock it off!"

Bender scoffed slightly and sneered at the jock mockingly, "It's a free country."

The athlete glowered at him angrily, but it was the princess that spoke up next, her tone condescending and filled with superiority.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." She stated matter-of-factly, "Just ignore him."

Bender smirked at her as he shook his hair out of his face.

"Sweets," He drawled and he waited until the princess looked at him then he stared at the motorhead, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

All though his words were directed at the red-haired princess, his gaze was completely focused on the brunette motorhead. The brunette teen regarding him quietly with a quirked brow, her way of silently deny his statement. Bender smirked at her, accepting the silent challenge she'd presented him with.

* * *

**Author's Note: So thoughts, opinions, criticisms on the second chapter of _A Truly Unstereotypical Event_?**

**EDITED: 5/16/2013**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted. You rock!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**XxLollipopZangetsuxX: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**SkittleMachine: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lilnightmare17: Well, I hope you like the story.**

**Kira Tsumi: Thanks, hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Steady Dates

"So…So!" Bender started and he looked between the jock and the princess with a smirk, "Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?"

The two popular teens remained studiously silent and Bender smirked.

"Steady dates?"

No response.

"Loo-vers?" The criminal questioned, stretching out the word then he looked at the jock with leering grin, "C'mon, Sporto, level with me. You slip her the hot-beef injection?"

Daniels snorted and shook her head in amusement while the jock and the princess whirled around in their seats, angry and indignant expressions on their faces.

"GO TO HELL!" The princess shrieked loudly.

"ENOUGH!" The jock hollered at the same time.

Bender snickered at both of them, leaning back casually in his seat when he got the reaction he wanted.

"Hey!" Vernon shouted from his office, "What's going on in there?"

Daniels' lips twitched upwards slightly as she watched Bender eye the princess with a sly smirk. The princess frowned at the criminal for several more moments then she rolled her eyes and turned back around while the jock continued to scowl at the other boy.

"Scumbag." The jock mumbled caustically as he turned around a moment later.

The motorhead rested her chin in the palm of her hand and regarded Bender quietly as he stood from his seat and walked towards the railing that was next to the princess's and the jock's table.

"What do you say we close that door?" The criminal suggested mischievously and he pointed at the library door as he moved then he hopped up onto the railing, "We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Well, you know the door is s'posed to stay open." Johnson stated and he gestured towards the library doors.

Daniels snorted and took a moment to slip out of her leather jacket which left her in a sleeveless flannel that was too big for her and a pair of cutoff shorts. She ignored the others' stares as she took her hair out of its ponytail and removed the bandana, running her fingers through her hair for a few moments to get out a few tangles.

Bender stared at the motorhead as he spoke, "So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up?" The jock demanded looking away from the brunette and back at Bender with a scowl, "There are five other people in here you know."

"Wow, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a…a wrestler." Bender replied drily as he rested his elbows on his thighs and stared at the jock patronizingly.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" The jock snapped back angrily and he turned away from Bender dismissively.

"Really." The princess agreed with a snicker and she looked down at the table.

Bender glanced up at princess then the motorhead, who didn't even seem to be paying attention as she braided her hair, but then the jock started talking again and Bender turned his attention to him.

"You know, Bender, you don't even count." The jock stated cruelly with a sneer, "You know if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Shut the fuck up, shithead." Daniels snapped as she finished braiding her elbow-length auburn hair and she began retying the folded bandana over her head to keep her bangs out of her face.

The jock jerked around to stare at the brunette in surprise and she looked back him and the princess with a pissed off expression. Bender looked at the girl with an equally surprised expression, a small smile tugging at his lips as he regarded her. The brunette stood and leaned against the edge of the table, her hands resting behind her as she regarded the other two teens impassively.

"Go spew that superiority bullshit to someone that actually gives a damn." She stated flatly with a dismissive toss of her head, "Y'all need to get a fuckin' life."

The jock and the princess sneered at the motorhead, the muscular blonde teen opening his mouth to reply, but Bender started speaking again.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Bender commented, causing the two popular teens to look at each other and laugh loudly.

"Maybe the prep club too. Student Council." The criminal continued with a smirk, winking in Daniels' direction as the princess and jock continued to stare at him derisively.

The jock shook his head with a sneer, "Nah, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt." Bender drawled sarcastically with a mockingly hurt expression on his face.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" The princess asked haughtily as she looked between the criminal and the motorhead with a scornful expression.

"This should be stunning." Bender muttered sarcastically, while Daniels crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow at the redhead.

"Enlighten me."

"It's because you're afraid. Both of you." The princess stated matter-of-factly and she looked at the criminal then the motorhead.

"Oh God, you richies are so smart." Bender agreed, the sarcasm heavy in his voice, "That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward." The redhead continued, looking at Bender with a small, almost pitying smile on her lips.

"I'm in the Math Club."

Daniels heaved a quiet sigh and looked away from the battle of wills going on between Bender and the princess, her hazel eyes resting on the nerd. Johnson glanced over at her and flushed bright red when he saw her staring at him with a quirked brow. The motorhead's lips twitched slightly when the nerd looked away from her again, his gaze settling on the dispute as the princess began speaking again.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you." The prom queen stated her observation with obvious satisfaction, "You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it."

"Got a psychology degree then do you?" Daniels asked sardonically and she smiled grimly when the princess cast a dirty look her way.

Bender snorted and rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation then he looked off to the side, his expression annoyed.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" The criminal asked drily, quirking a brow at the redhead.

"Well, you wouldn't know." The princess retorted matter-of-factly, "You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey," The jock barked, finally speaking up again as he glared at Bender, "Let's watch the mouth, huh?"

Daniels sighed and rubbed at her face, annoyed with all the drama and bullshit those three were stirring up.

"Of all the damn days to get detention." She mumbled to herself as she tucked her hands into the front pockets of her shorts, partially closing her eyes as she continued to watch Bender, the princess, and the jock idly.

"I'm in the Physics Club too." Johnson suddenly spoke up again as he fiddled with his pen and watched the other three teens.

The motorhead glanced over at him with a quirked brow again, idly wondering why he insisted on getting in the middle of the shit-storm that was brewing between the two popular teens and the criminal. Bender pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the nerd's statement.

"Excuse me a sec." He said to the princess and he looked at the scrawny nerd along with the princess and the jock "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was that I'm in the Math Club, uh, the Latin Club," The nerd replied obliviously as he counted off the clubs on his fingers, "And the P-physic Club…Physics Club."

Bender smirked slightly and leaned forward, looking at the princess, "Hey, Cherry,"

The princess's lip curled slightly in annoyance and she turned to glower at the criminal.

"Do you belong to the Physics Club?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"That's an academic club." The redhead stated like it was obvious, the 'duh' part of her sentence going unsaid.

"So?" Daniels questioned disinterestedly as she began picking at her nails again, not really caring for the whole conversation, "What difference does that make?"

The princess looked at her disdainfully, "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah…" Bender remarked like he'd just found the answer to a particularly difficult question, "But to dorks like him, they are."

The redhead bit her lip and looked over at the fidgeting nerd. Daniels shifted slightly and crossed her arms for what felt like the hundredth time as she regarded the princess then the nerd, and finally the criminal. She ignored the jock, who had once again fallen silent.

"What do you guys do in your club?" Bender asked Johnson, not really sounding interested but wanting to prove a point.

The nerd looked up at the ceiling in thought, "In Physics, we-we, uh, talk about physics, uh, properties of physics."

"So, it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" Bender asked, though the last part was question was mostly directed at the prom queen.

The redhead sneered at Bender when he looked at her while Johnson answered the criminal's question, oblivious to the fact that it was rhetorical. Daniels heaved another sigh, looking over at the nerd in slightly amused exasperation.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, I mean there are other children in my club." Johnson explained, but it was obvious to everyone but him that Bender wasn't listening, since he was too busy looking at the princess's reaction, "And, uh, a-at the end of the year we have, um, we have a b-big banquet at the, uh, at the, uh, Hilton."

Bender looked up at that and he gestured with one fist, "Ya load up. Ya party."

"Well, now, we get dressed up." Johnson clarified, looking at Bender like he was particularly dumb child with one eyebrow raised, "I mean, uh, but we don't, uh, we don't get high."

"Only burners like you and her get high." The princess quipped with a smirk as she nodded towards the motorhead without looking away from Bender.

Bender gave her a look and the smirk slowly disappeared from her face. The criminal glanced away from the princess briefly, his eyes catching sight of the brunette motorhead as she stared at the redhead through half-lidded hazel eyes, her lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird, 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. Then my cusil-" The nerd continued to ramble and Daniels rubbed at her forehead in vague irritation when he stuttered, "My cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. He started, like, eating really weird foods and, uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know kind of like Twilight Zone, kinda."

"Sounds like you." The princess snickered at Bender after the nerd paused to take a breath.

"Kid," Daniels muttered as she stared at the nerd with a deadpan expression when he opened his mouth to talk again and Johnson looked over at her curiously, "Shut up before someone hurts you."

Johnson's mouth dropped open for a second then he shut it with a quiet click, ducking his head in embarrassment. Bender smirked slightly at the brunette's words, but he didn't look away from the redhead, even though he saw the motorhead move so she was leaning against the nerd's table out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, as cute as your babbling is, right now, ya just need to be quiet." She mumbled and she patted his shoulder lightly, causing the scrawny nerd to smile sheepishly up at her as his cheeks turned pink.

Bender jerked his head up and he stared at Daniels with slightly narrowed eyes, but the brunette ignored him as she stared up at the ceiling idly with her arms once again crossed over her chest.

"You guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here." The jock suddenly snapped at the other four after he had looked out the door and into the principal's office, "I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" Bender remarked and he grunted almost provocatively, seeming to forget the motorhead's comment about the nerd being cute as he focused on the jock, "Missin' a whole wrestling meet."

The athlete leaned towards Bender and narrowed his eyes angrily, "You wouldn't know anything about it, faggot."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth." The motorhead grunted with a sneer as she remembered his remark to Bender, "There are children here."

The jock glared at her briefly then looked back at a smirking Bender, "You've never competed in your whole life."

"Oh, I know! I feel all empty inside because of it." The criminal exclaimed with mock sadness as he made himself look like he was going to cry, but then his voice returned to its mockingly sarcastic tone, "I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."

"Ah, you'd never miss it." The jock remarked offhandedly as he glanced away from Bender then back again with a smirk, "You don't have any goals."

Bender stared back at the jock with a sly smile, "Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you." The criminal stated with a wide grin as he pointed at the jock with each word then he waved his hand slightly, "I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

Daniels watched in mild amusement as the jock's jaw tightened in anger as he glared furiously at the criminal.

"You were tights?" Johnson asked with a smirk, the jocks' level of coolness dropping a few points in his eyes as he regarded the blonde athlete.

"No, I don't wear tights." The athlete barked harshly as he turned to glower at the nerd, "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." The nerd said insistently with a small grin.

The motorhead snorted a quiet laugh and a small half-smile tugged at her lips at the excited expression on Johnson's face at the idea of jocks wearing tights. Daniels flicked her head slightly, glancing over at the girl in the back, who was doodling on the table with a smile on her face.

"Shut up!" The blonde jock snarled at the nerd and the motorhead.

* * *

Bender looked up at the motorhead with a smirk, easily catching sight of the half-smile that was tugging at her lips as she regarded the nerd. He caught her eye and winked at her, his smirk widening when she rolled her eyes and not-so-subtly flipped him off. She really was going to be a challenge.

A sudden crash from outside the library caused all of the teens to look towards the door. Daniels' eyes narrowed when she saw Vernon standing with his back to the library as he threw something in the trash. Reacting quickly, the brunette jumped back into her original seat, kicking her feet up on the table and tilting the chair back onto to legs while Bender slid into the seat between the princess and the jock. The motorhead saw him fold his hands on the tabletop, an innocent expression on his face.

All of the teens watched as Vernon licked his fingers and he wiped them on the front of his suit jacket then he walked down the hallway, out of the six teens' sights. Daniels' lips twisted into a disgusted expression and she stared at the paper in front of her with a slightly curled lip. Bender suddenly snorted nasally as he faced the jock then he stood from his seat.

"Woo!" The criminal crowed as he walked around the table and sauntered towards the library door.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business." Johnson commented matter-of-factly from his seat and Daniels glanced over at him with an exasperated look.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender demanded in a remarkable impression of Vernon as he walked backwards the rest of the way to the library door.

Daniels licked her dry lips and leaned one elbow on her table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched Bender look down both ways of the hallway then he reached up and started messing with the hinges at the top of the library door.

"C'mon Bender, don't screw around!" The jock called out in annoyance, but he didn't make any move to get up from his seat and stop the other teen.

"What're you gonna do?" The princess asked, sounding slightly anxious and slightly excited.

The motorhead made an amused and slightly repulsed noise in the back of her throat at the redhead's tone of voice.

"Drop dead, I hope." The athlete growled angrily as he glared at Bender.

"Bender, tha-that's school property there." Johnson stuttered nervously in an attempt to get the criminal to stop whatever he was doing, "See now, it doesn't belong to us-"

"Kid, again, shut up." Daniels sighed as she glanced over her shoulder the nerd, "He doesn't give a flying fuck, so don't bother."

Johnson bit his lip and meekly nodded his head, watching with trepidation as Bender made his way back to the tables, the library door slamming shut behind him. The criminal smirked as he walked right up to the disinterested brunette and he grabbed her free hand, dropping a couple screws into her palm.

"The fuck?" The brunette grunted as she looked at the screws then up at Bender.

"Hold on to those for me, will you?" He said with a smirk as he closed her fingers over the screws with a wink then he rushed back to his seat.

Daniels stared after him in surprise, silently debating on whether she should just throw the screws at the criminal's retreating back. She decided against throwing the screws and with a sigh, she clutched the screws in her hand and folded her arms on the table.

"C'mon, fix it!" The jock demanded as Bender sat down and he glared first at the criminal than at the motorhead, "Make him fix the door!"

"Fuck off." Daniels replied flippantly without looking at the blonde athlete.

"You really should fix that." Johnson commented weakly from behind the brunette as he looked from Bender to Daniels.

"What am I, a genius?" Bender questioned sarcastically as he folded his hands primly on the tabletop, staring at the closed library door with a gleeful expression.

"No, you're an asshole!" The jock retorted with a frown.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door, Bender!"

"Shh! Everyone just shhh!" The criminal insisted and he waved his hands slightly, "Listen, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing!"

"No!" The jock hollered in protest, "Fix the door!"

"Shh!" Bender shushed him exasperatedly.

"Will y'all shut the fuck up!" Daniels snarled at them when she heard Vernon whistling over the two boys' yelling and she quickly, and thoughtlessly, dropped the screws into her bra.

Bender smirked when he saw where she put the screws and the brunette flipped him off with a fierce scowl then she turned back around, crossing her arms over her chest. All of the teens became silent when they heard Vernon suddenly shout.

"God dammit!"

The library door swung open and Vernon stomped inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Why is that door closed?" He demanded harshly as he stopped in front of the two rows and he pointed at the door behind him with a furious expression then he stormed over to the jock's and princess's table to tower over them, "Why is that door closed?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Bender asked as he stared at his folded hands on the table, "We're not supposed to move, right?"

Vernon looked at the criminal narrowly as he continued to point at the door then he turned his attention to the princess.

"WHY?"

The redhead jumped in vague fright and she stared up at the principal with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing several times.

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to." She finally stated, her voice slightly higher pitched then normal as she shrugged one shoulder in feigned confusion.

Vernon lowered his arm and glared at her then he moved to stand beside the jock instead of in front of him. The principal looked around at the six teens, his hard gaze settling on the nerd and the basket-case sitting quietly at the back table.

"Who close that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender piped up without removing his gaze from his hands.

"It just closed, sir." The jock agreed slowly as he stared at the front of the library.

Daniels licked her lips slowly and she glanced at Bender from the corner of her eye, just making out the slight smile on his face as he stared at his hands. It was obvious that no one was going to rat him out to Vernon.

"Who?!" Vernon demanded again and he glared at the dark-haired girl in the back.

The girl's mouth opened and she squeaked then she slammed her head on her table, the hood of her parka covering her head.

"She doesn't talk." Daniels stated drily as she stared up at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, using her peripheral vision to watch Vernon carefully.

Vernon turned towards Bender and glared down at him, "Give me that screw."

"I don't have it." Bender replied with a small shrug.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?"

"Shaking it out of him would be impossible, sir, since it's in my bra." Daniels quipped with a smirk and a sidelong glance at the furious principal then she looked at the ceiling again.

Vernon whirled around to stare at the impassive brunette, "That's another detention for you, Daniels. Stay out of this missy. Give me the screw, Bender."

Bender turned his surprised gaze away from the brunette and looked at the principal with an innocent expression.

"I don't have it." He stated again, trying not to smirk at the fact that Daniels had just told him where the screws were and yet the idiot hadn't believed her, "Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."

Vernon snarled, "Give it to me, Bender."

"Now that would be very inappropriate conduct, Mr. Vernon. You could get in a lot of trouble if someone took that out of context." The motorhead commented offhandedly, looking at the principal with a mockingly guileless expression, "Besides, why would anyone want to steal a screw?"

Vernon's face turned beat red and the look he gave the brunette girl was positively thunderous, "That's two more detentions, missy. You better watch yourself."

Daniels smiled sarcastically and gave him a mocking one-fingered salute as he stalked towards the closed library door.

* * *

Bender looked over at Daniels with slightly wide eyes, surprised that she had just done that. The brunette glanced over at him and rolled her eyes as she looked forward again, but he saw the slightly upturn of lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. Smirking to himself, Bender watched as Vernon placed a folding metal chair in front of the door to hold it open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender pointed out helpfully with a small grin.

Vernon didn't acknowledge that the troublemaking teen had said anything as he stood outside of the library and let the door close. The folding chair went flying down the hall and the door slammed shut in Vernon's face.

"DAMMIT!" Vernon cursed loudly from outside the library, followed by what sounded him kicking the chair.

The six teens suppressed their laughter, only letting small smirks or smiles become visible as Vernon stomped back into the library. He regarded the teens for a moment then he looked back at the door with narrowed eyes.

"Andrew Clark!" He barked and the jock looked up, "Get up here. Come on, front and center!"

Vernon snapped his fingers impatiently, "Let's go!"

The jock, Andrew, gave a silent, exasperated huff and he stood from his seat heading towards Vernon like he was on death row.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" Bender asked as he pointed a finger at the jock, "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!"

Daniels shook her head at the criminal's dramatics, her lips unwillingly pulling upwards. She watched with the others as Vernon and Andrew moved the magazine rack in front of the library door, causing it to block the entrance.

Bender smirked and glanced over at Daniels, holding his hands up slightly, "It's outta my hands."

The brunette pursed her lips to keep her amusement from becoming obvious and she brought her thumb up to her mouth, biting down on the nail to keep from chuckling as Andrew tried to get back inside the library. He nearly lost the ability to reproduce when his foot slipped and he nearly crushed his family jewels on the other door.

"That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire?" Bender questioned with barely suppressed amusement, "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Daniels snorted quietly when she saw the criminal glance at both Johnson and the quiet girl in the back when he mentioned endangering children. Vernon, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, straightened with a slightly panicked look on his lined face.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he glared at Andrew, acting like it was his fault that the magazine rack blocked the doorway, "What are you doing with this?"

The principal snapped his fingers and gestured for Andrew to move the rack back while he moved to stand in front of the other door, "Get this out here for God's sake."

Daniels rolled her eyes at the principal as she continued to chew on the skin around her thumbnail, her brows lifting as Andrew began moving the rack.

"What's the matter with you?" Vernon shouted angrily, "Come on!"

"Well, you know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson stated in an attempt to be helpful as he used his hands to point in the directions of the fire escapes.

"Show Dick some respect." Bender snapped at the nerd, glancing briefly at Daniels then looking back at Vernon, who was pushing Andrew back towards his chair.

"Go! Get back in your seat." Vernon commanded as he stood in front of Andrew's and the princess's table after the jock had sat back down then he focused his stern gaze on the blonde jock, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman."

Andrew just stared up at him blankly, but Vernon was looking over at Bender.

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender." The principal stated angrily, "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

Bender leaned back in his chair and muttered, "Eat my shorts."

Vernon's face turned red and he stormed over to the criminal's table with his hands on his hips, "What was that?"

Bender shifted slightly in his chair and he rest his arm on the back of the chair, "Eat. My. _Shorts_."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday." Vernon snapped as he pointed at Bender's face.

"Oh, I'm crushed." The criminal drawled boredly.

"You just bought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'm gonna have to check my calendar." Bender growled as he leaned forward and glared up at the principal.

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep going." Vernon snapped and he pointed at Bender with his index and pinky finger, "You want another one?"

Bender leaned back again and looked down, as Vernon started ranting when he didn't get an answer.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!"

Daniels whirled around in her seat and glared furiously at Vernon's back, her fists clenching as her jaw tightened in anger. Bender crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, his gaze briefly leaving Vernon to look at the brunette and he took note of the way she was glowering at the principal's pack with a thunderous expression on her face.

"Are you through?" Vernon demanded as he continued to point at Bender, having noticed his inattention.

"No!" Bender replied with a rebellious sneer.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?!"

"That's another one, right now." Vernon shouted almost manically, "I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

Bender was silent a moment before he snapped sarcastically, "Yes!"

"You got it!" Vernon yelled, getting excited, "You got another one, right there. That's another one, pal."

Bender shifted in his seat again, not looking at Vernon or anyone else.

"Cut it out!" The princess said shrilly, her voice nearly cracking.

Bender looked at her and she mouthed 'Stop' but Vernon grabbed Bender's attention again.

"You through?" The principal demanded.

Bender glowered at him, "Not even close, _**bud**_."

"Good! You got one more right there."

Bender rolled his eyes, "You really think I give a shit?"

"Another." Vernon sneered, not knowing an angry storm was brewing inside the blonde girl sitting behind him, "You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender asked with a sneer, his dark eyes briefly catching the wild girl's brown ones.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and he asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Johnson said, once again trying to be helpful unsuccessfully.

"Now it's eight." Vernon smugly before gesturing to Johnson briefly, "You stay out of it."

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." The nerd said, holding up seven fingers to prove his point.

"Shut up, peewee!"

Daniels cracked her neck and stood, turning around so she was facing Vernon's back. Staring at the back of the older man's head, the brunette slammed her hands down loudly on the table. Vernon spun around to glare at her while the other teens stared at her in surprise.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" She demanded lowly as she looked the principal right in the eyes, "You sound like a damned fool every time you open your mouth."

Vernon's eyes flashed with fury, "You better watch yourself, Amelia Daniels! You already in here for a month!"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Amelia asked with a sneer, "You're nothing but a good-for-nothing bully, who gets his rocks off pushing around lording over people who can't do anything about it!"

"That's another two Saturdays, missy!" Vernon shouted as he stormed up to the brunette and pointed a finger at her face.

"Well, whoopty-fucking-doo!" Amelia cheered sarcastically, official sick and tired of Vernon's bullshit, "Let's add another one, chickenshit!"

"You got it, girlie!" Vernon hissed at her, "Come on, keep going, Daniels. I can keep this up all day."

The brunette snorted, "You tell your wife that too? I bet she's disappointed often, or maybe she just gets a lot of headaches."

"_**ENOUGH! **_I've got you," Vernon roared and he pointed at Bender then he slammed his hand on the motorhead's shoulder, pushing her roughly into her seat and he pointed at her "And I've got _you_, for the next two months! Now shut up and sit your ass down, Daniels!"

Amelia clenched her jaw and glared murderously as Vernon stomped away from her, towards the library door. The principal turned on his heel and pointed at Amelia and Bender with his index and pinky fingers.

"For two months, I gotcha both." He sneered at them triumphantly, "I gotcha!"

"What can I say?" Bender snapped, "I'm thrilled."

"Whoopty-fuckin'-doo for you." Amelia growled as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Vernon sneered at them, "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

Bender looked off to the side and nodded his head sarcastically with his arms crossed over his chest while Amelia just stared at Vernon with cold eyes.

"You might be better off." Vernon stated, "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms more firmly over her chest while Bender mouthed the last three words along with the obnoxious principal. Vernon glared at all of them then he turned and headed towards the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender and Amelia screamed at the top of their lungs when the library door slammed shut behind Vernon.

"Fuck." Bender muttered under his breath and he glanced over at the motorhead, unable to believe what she had just done.

Amelia stared blankly at the library door, her mind turning over what had just transpired. She knew there would be hell to pay when she got home. The brunette sighed quietly and rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension that had built up in the last ten minutes then she glanced around the room, her eyes catching Bender's gaze. The two troublemakers stared at each other quietly for several moments then Amelia looked way, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the unfathomable way the criminal was staring at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here we go, I've finally updated this story after a seven moth hiatus. So our motorhead's first name has finally been revealed, I hope y'all liked it. One of my reviewer's said it would be funny if her name was really girly and I thought the idea was awesome. You know who you are, and I thank you a bunch for the idea. I hope y'all liked this chapter! I'll try to have the next one out soon, though I can't make any promises since graduation is only a month away and I've got quite a bit of school work to do. **

**PS – I know the romance aspect between Bender and Amelia is pretty slow going, at least compared to my other Bender/OC story, but Amelia is very different from Kate in that she's more reserved and disinterested in things like that. I promise it'll pick up in the next few chapters. **

**PSS – Also, I'd like to clarify now just in case someone asks, no Amelia's home life is not like Bender's. Her father **_**is**_** a surly, gruff, biker-like dude, but he'd never lay a hand on his daughter or wife, except for, ya know, an occasional spanking when she was young or something. Just thought I'd clear that up real quick. :)**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Lilnightmare17: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like this chapter!

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane: **The Breakfast Club is definitely one of my favorite movies. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kelsey112: **Thanks, I'm glad you like my OC and the story so far! I'll try to find a good picture of how I imagine her too look and I'll put it up on my profile. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SkullyMaySlaughter: **Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Felicityyyyyyyyy: **I hope you like this chapter!

**Pizzafan123: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you like my other story too. :)

**VampWolf92: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm really sorry for leaving it alone for so long, but between all my other stories, this one kinda took a place on the backburner, but thankfully, I've been obsessed with the movie so my inspiration has been overflowing when it comes to ideas for this story. Anyhooties, I loved your idea and I hope the lovely grease-monkey's first name is girly enough. Honestly, Amelia was the girliest name I could think of. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lilmissmessy: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mrs. Ace Merrill: **Haha, don't worry, we didn't know the motorhead's first name until this chapter. I've just been calling her the motorhead or Daniels since the first official chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and the OC so far. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked the chapter!

**Madame Director: **Thanks, I tried to create an OC that I personally hadn't read about while lurking through the Breakfast Club fanfics. Googling 80s high school cliques also helped me a lot too. I have to admit I was torn between a motorhead OFC and an artsy/theatre type of OFC. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: **Thanks, I hope you liked the new chapter!

**XxBookXxWormXx: **I hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the long wait!

**Shifterofthedark: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Moliére

Amelia tilted her head back and glanced at the massive clock hanging on the wall at the back of the library, heaving an annoyed sigh when she saw it was only seven-forty-five. She grunted quietly as she moved her feet off the table and she let her chair fall back onto all four legs, then she began digging around her the ratty knapsack that served as her backpack. A brief smile flickered across her face when she found the metal Zippo lighter she'd stolen from one of her guy friends.

The motorhead lifted her hips up and pulled the slightly crushed pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of her cutoff shorts, ignoring the disgruntled and disgusted looks she got from the two popular teens sitting across from her as she tapped the carton against the tabletop. She used her teeth to pull one of the cancer sticks out of the carton, casually tossing the packet on the table as she picked up the Zippo. Flicking the lighter, Amelia glanced around at the other Saturday detainees as she lit the butt of her smoke with the small flame from the lighter.

A smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth when she saw Johnson dropping his bright orange beanie onto his lap, his blue eyes focused on the prom queen. The nerd caught her eye after looking away from the daydreaming princess, a blush staining his cheeks when she smirked at him as she exhaled a ring of smoke. The poor nerd mumbled some unintelligible that Amelia couldn't catch as he looked away from her, his blush darkening on his cheeks.

Amelia snorted a quiet laugh then she took a drag off her cancer stick, turning her attention away from the easily excitable nerd to the jock, Andrew Clark. She watched him mess with the drawstrings on his blue school hoodie for a moment before glancing at the quiet girl in the back, quirking a brow slightly when she saw her wrapping a piece of thread around her finger until the tip turned purple. The familiar sound of a match being struck caught the motorhead's attention and she looked over at Bender, who was lounging in his chair with one foot propped up on his table, a cigarette dangling from his lips. The motorhead started with slight amusement as he lit the side of his boot on fire and stared at his for a few moments after he'd tossed the burnt out match on the floor.

The auburn-haired teen took a drag of her cancer stick and leaned back in her chair, blowing the smoke out her nose idly while she watched the criminal grab his flaming boot and bringing it closer to his mouth, using the small fire to light his cigarette. Taking another hit of her cigarette, Amelia stood and wandered over to shelves of books in the back, blowing a few smoke rings as she passed the criminal's table on her way to the book shelves.

Bender tilted his head slightly and watched the motorhead disappear between two shelves as he took a hit off his cigarette, exhaling the smoke slowly. He took the cancer stick from his mouth and wordlessly smacked out the fire on his boot without looking, his gaze focused on the dark-haired girl as she reappeared from between the shelves, cigarette hanging from her lips and an open book in her hands.

The criminal smirked around the cigarette in his mouth and let his eyes wander over the motorhead's body. He'd seen around before, in school and out of it since their social circles occasionally crossed each other, although he'd never actually spoken to her personally. She was a few inches shorter than himself and leggy, with a curvaceously muscular build. Elbow length auburn hair that was almost always pulled back in a braid or bandana, define cheekbones, and bowed lips that give her a slightly smug look. She certainly wasn't the poster girl for femininity like the prom queen sitting in front of him and she definitely wasn't like the girls he usually hung out with, but she wasn't bad to look at, not with those legs and curves.

Exhaling the smoke he'd just inhaled, Bender idly began strumming an air guitar as his gaze followed the distracted motorhead as she walked past him on her way back to her own table, his eyes lingering on her ass for a moment before he managed to look away when she sat down. The criminal closed his eyes and leaned back slightly in his chair, still pretending to strum an imaginary guitar.

* * *

Amelia stubbed the butt of her cigarette out on her table and flicked it off to the side as she leaned back in her seat, folding her hands behind her head and her feet back up on the table beside the book she'd been reading. The princess was still daydream, biting her lip and smiling slightly as she stared off into space, which was seemed to be causing the poor nerd an increasing amount of discomfort. Beside the princess, Andrew had begun of paper football with himself, cheering and booing for a moment before resting his arms on the table as boredom began to set in again. She wasn't sure what the girl in the back was doing anymore and when Amelia looked over at Bender, she saw he was beginning to doze in his chair with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head, a similar position she was in.

The auburn haired girl yawned loudly and got to her feet, attracting the attention of the other detainees, but she ignored them as she walked over to the criminal's table. Bender smirked up at her when she came to a stop at his table and he casually gestured towards his lap, silently inviting her to take a seat. Amelia snorted quietly and reached over him, snatching his scarf off his table and walking back to hers without a backwards glance. The other teens watched her with varying degrees of surprise as she hopped up onto her table, bundled up the red scarf then laid down, using it as a pillow. Bender smirked and closed his eyes again, falling into a light doze along with the other five teens in the library, the time passing slowly.

"Wake up!"

Amelia twitched slightly at Vernon's obnoxious voice, but she didn't bother to move from her surprisingly comfortable position sprawled out on her table, Bender's scarf under her head like a pillow. She figured the others hadn't moved either since she didn't hear anything other than soft breathing.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked when he saw no one was going to move.

Simultaneously, the six teens' hands shot in the air in answer to his question.

* * *

Amelia flicked her Zippo open and closed lazily as she sat cross-legged on Bender's table, glancing over her shoulder at the clock which read ten-twenty-two. Diagonally from her, Bender sat on the library desk and ripped the book the motorhead had been reading earlier to pieces. Andrew was using the rail beside his and the princess's table to stretch, Johnson was reading a book by the pillar near the desk Bender was sitting on, and the princess was messing with her pencil at her seat. The auburn haired girl flicked the lighter closed again and reached for her pack of cigarettes, pulling one of the cancer sticks out with her teeth. She was in the process of lighting the cigarette when the jock suddenly spoke.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew remarked sarcastically as he paused in his stretching long enough to look up at Bender with a scornful expression.

"You're right." Bender responded flatly, "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And…" He stopped ripping the book apart and it over to look at the title, "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Moliére." The princess all but cooed flirtatiously from her seat and Amelia snorted in disgust at the redhead's breathy tone, earning a scathing look from the prom queen.

The prom queen whipped her head around and glared scathingly at the auburn haired girl, her. Amelia gave the girl a mocking one-fingered salute and blew a smoke ring in the princess' direction, one brow raised daringly. The princess sniffed haughtily and turned back to batting her eyelashes at the criminal. Amelia rolled her eyes heavenward and went back to smoking, her fingers restlessly messing with the ends of Bender's scarf in her lap.

"I love his work." Johnson commented as he looked at the princess hopefully, only to duck behind the pillar he was leaning against when the criminal threw a couple pages from the book at him.

Bender rolled his eyes and tore some of the binding off the book before slamming it down and picking up card catalogue. He started jerking cards out at random and placing them back in the wrong place as he spoke, his gaze briefly flickering towards the motorhead as she stared up at the ceiling, cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andy stated dryly and moved his leg off the lower rung of the rail.

"Do you think I'd speak for you?" Bender demanded as he looked at the jock disdainfully, "I don't even know your language."

Andrew stared at the criminal for a long moment then he turned around and faced the princess, leaning his back against the railing, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

"I don't know." The prom queen replied as she made a face then shrugged one shoulder, "My mom said I was. My dad told me to just blow her off."

Andrew made a show of looking back at Bender to make sure the criminal was listening to what he said, "There's a big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild. Are you going to go?"

Amelia looked away from the ceiling and towards the jock, the princess, and the criminal while her fingers stopped fiddling with the scarf in her lap. Bender glanced over at her, a brow quirked in slight amusement then he looked back at the two populars with a mildly interested expression as he continued to mix up the card catalogue.

"Yeah?" The princess questioned curiously then she sighed and shrugged again "I doubt it."

"How come?" Andy asked, not really interested in her reply, but he wanted to make the criminal—and to a lesser extent the motorhead—feel unwelcome.

"'Cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my dad says it's okay. It's like this whole, big monster deal." The redhead explained matter-of-factly as she gestured prissily with one hand, "It's endless. It's a total drag."

The princess flicked her hand and rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It's like, any minute, divorce."

Amelia scoffed and took her cigarette from her mouth, blowing a smoke ring in the princess's direction, "Ooh, poor baby."

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked suddenly as he continued to mess up the cards, his gaze focused on the princess, who had turned to glare at the motorhead angrily.

"What?" The prom queen questioned dumbly and she looked back at the criminal, ignoring the scoff she heard from behind her.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender clarified, gesturing slightly with one hand that was holding a couple cards.

"They're both screwed." The princess said matter-of-factly, once again the 'duh' at the end of her sentence going unsaid.

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between 'em." Bender once again clarified his question, trying not to smirk when he saw the motorhead roll her eyes and make a face behind the princess.

The prom queen looked at Bender almost shyly then down at the table, shrugging one shoulder slightly.

"I don't know." She replied at last and she looked back up at him from under her lashes, "Probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Amelia muttered drily when she heard the curse come out of the princess' mouth, "Such foul language coming from the princess."

The redhead sneered at her briefly before looking back at Bender, "It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" The dark haired girl suddenly burst out, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

Amelia turned her head towards the dark-haired girl in the back and she snickered loudly, a smile playing at her lips as she put her cigarette to her lips and took a drag. The dark-haired girl stared back at the other teens and blew her bangs out of her eyes, a small, triumphant smile on her face.

"Shut up!" The princess snapped irritably at both girls, her dark eyes glaring at the girl in the back.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew stated as he looked away from the dark-haired girl in the back, no longer interested in playing nice with the princess.

"Yeah, if I didn't nobody else would." The princess retorted angrily, not liking the direction the conversation had turned.

"Oh you're breaking my heart." Andrew replied sarcastically as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Sporto?"

"What?" The jock demanded as he glared up at the criminal.

Bender tossed placed the card catalogue down, tossing the few he had in his hand over his shoulder and jumped from the desk.

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway." Bender deadpanned as he jumped over the railing so he was standing in front of the jock, "But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too."

Amelia looked between the two overly dominant teenage boys, only vaguely interested in the conversation as she went back to playing with Bender's scarf, wrapping it around her hand and wrist. She watched quietly as Bender walked away from Andy and the jock glared at his retreating back while Johnson looked at the two nervously and the princess watched the two boys with a small smirk. Amelia removed her cigarette from her mouth, quirking a brow when Andy stalked after Bender and shoved his shoulder roughly.

"You know something, man?" The athlete demanded rhetorically as Bender turned to face him, "If we weren't in school, I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Bender asked in reply as he held his palm down with his fingers slightly curled, then he turned hand over so he was flipping Andrew off, "You want me to turn it up?"

The motorhead looked between the two volatile teenagers, her frown deepening when Johnson walked up to the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hey, fellas, I mean-" He started to say pacifyingly, only to have Bender and Andrew smack his hands away while they continued to glare at each other darkly.

The nerd gestured to himself to cover up the fact that they had slapped his hands away and he continued to try and calm the two other boys down.

"I don't-I don't like my parents, either." The nerd said nervously, "I mean, I don't-"

Amelia put her cigarette back to her lips and hopped off the table she was sitting on when the jock cut Johnson off by roughly shoving past him as he headed towards the table behind her. In retaliation, the motorhead flicked her cigarette ash at him as he passed her, smirking when he flinched slightly in surprise, before he turned to glare angrily at her.

"I don't get along with them when their idea of parental compassion…" Johnson continued naively as he gestured with his hands, causing Amelia to sigh in exasperation, "Is just, you know, wacko, you know."

Bender pointed at the nerd with a deadpan expression, "Dork."

"Yeah?" Johnson responded innocently and Amelia placed one hand over her eyes, shaking her head slightly as she held her cigarette in her other hand.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender stated drily and he patted the nerd's arm a couple times then pushed him down until he was sitting on the same table Amelia was leaning against, then he walked over to the jock again to continue their little standoff.

"That's the problem though." Johnson remarked, stupidly pulling Bender's attention back to him.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes." The criminal said as he turned to look at the nerd again, waving a hand at the scrawny kid's outfit, "But face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

Amelia snorted and took a quick drag off her rapidly shrinking cigarette, blowing the smoke out her nose as she looked between the three teenage boys with vague interest. She nearly groaned when the jock opened his mouth again. She was really starting to wish they would all just cut the drama crap and shut up.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew suddenly demanded, clearly unhappy that Bender wasn't giving him an excuse to verbally bash the criminal.

"I'm being honest asshole." Bender retorted as he turned to face the jock, his lips pursed in annoyance, "I'd expect you to know the difference."

The jock jerked his head in the nerd's direction, "Well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The jock retorted then he looked at the nerd, "What's your name?"

"You're shitting me right?" Amelia asked flatly as she looked at the jock and she gestured towards him with the butt of her cigarette, "That was probably the single most hypocritical thing to come spewing out of your mouth, dumbass."

"Shut up, no asked you." Andrew snapped at her with a scowl and he looked back at the nerd, "Well?"

The nerd looked from the jock to the criminal then to the motorhead, who just quirked a brow at him and took a drag off her cigarette.

"Um…Brian." He finally replied, looking at the two other boys uncomfortably.

"See?" Andrew said snidely, but Bender ignored him.

"My condolences." Bender said with mock sympathy as he walked past Brian, heading towards the front of the library.

"What's your name?" The princess asked abruptly as Bender walked past hers and the jock's table, having remained silent till then.

The criminal paused and smirked down at her, "What's yours?"

The prom queen looked surprised and she swallowed thickly before responding, "Claire."

"Ka-lair?" Bender asked, stretching the name out.

"Claire." The redhead repeated as she glared up at him indignantly, "It's a family name."

"Oh. It's a fat girl's name." Bender stated like it was obvious.

"Oh thank you." Claire shot back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bender retorted even more sarcastically.

"I'm not fat." Claire insisted glaring at him.

Bender shrugged, "Not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density."

Amelia rolled her eyes and hopped back onto the table, sitting on it cross-legged again. She watched the criminal and the princess disinterestedly as she stubbed out the remains of her cigarette on the bottom of her boots then she flicked it over her shoulder, smirking at the soft curse she heard come from the jock still behind her. Bender caught the motorhead's eye over the princess's head and he smirked at her. The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes in reply, but the criminal caught the slightest upturn at the corner of her lips.

"You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people," Bender began to explain as he returned his attention to the princess, "There's fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin, but then they became fat."

Amelia felt her lips twitch and she quickly brought her thumb up, biting down on the nail to keep that smile sign of amusement from being seen by the criminal when he glanced up at her a for a brief moment.

"So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside." The criminal continued, his dark eyes dancing with mischief as he stared down at the irate princess, "You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then-"

He paused and made an expanding motion with his hands and a ballooning noise to go along with it. Claire sneered at him and lifted her hand, flipping him off. Amelia snorted at the prissy gesture and she hopped off the table she was sitting on, briefly catching Bender's attention as she walked past the nerd towards her table before he looked back at the princess.

"Oh," The criminal cooed in mock surprise, "Such obscene finger gestures from such a _pristine_ girl."

I'm not that pristine." Claire denied.

Bender placed his hands on the table in front of the prom queen and leaned towards her, "Are you a virgin?"

The redhead glared at him but remained silent. Amelia turned her head slightly to look at the princess and the criminal as she slipped off her oversized sleeveless flannel, leaving her in a black wife-beater and she crouched by her knapsack so she could place the flannel inside. She was all for making fun of the prom queen's name or weight, but bringing up a girl's virginity wasn't something she'd ever approve off.

"I bet you a million dollars that you are?" Bender continued unperturbed by her silence and unaware of the hard look Amelia was giving him as he leaned slightly towards the princess, "Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire demanded as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Amelia straightened slowly and she walked towards Bender and Claire, easily slipping into the space between the princess and the criminal, surprising both of them.

"Back off, Bender." She stated flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with hard blue eyes, "That ain't something you go around asking a girl. No matter how much of a stuck-up bitch she is."

"Gee, thanks." The princess muttered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, but Bender and Amelia ignored her.

The criminal straightened and stared down at the motorhead in intently, his surprise obvious in his dark eyes, but he quickly masked the emotion and verbally attacked her instead.

"What about you grease-monkey?" He asked with a sneer, "You got a lot of guys working on _your_ engine."

"Fuck off."

"Have either of you kissed boy on a boy the mouth?" Bender asked mockingly as he looked between the two girls, the redhead looking embarrassed and angry while the auburn-haired motorhead stared up at him challengingly, completely unruffled by his attitude.

"Have either of you been felt up?" He continued and he leered at them, now just hoping to get a reaction of the seemingly unflappable motorhead standing toe-to-toe with him, "Over the bra, under the blouse, your shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Claire blinked a few times and swallowed thickly, her face bright red, "Do you want me to puke?"

The criminal smirked down at her suggestively then he looked at the motorhead. Amelia quirked a brow at him and tilted her head to the side, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips as she dared him to continue. Bender licked his lips slightly and narrowed his eyes, silently accepting her challenge.

"Over the panties, no bra," He continued lowly and his eyes flickered to both girls' chests briefly then he met Amelia's eyes again, "Blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school night?"

Claire had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face, blushing all the way from her neck to her ears as she looked between as she looked from the criminal to the motorhead. She almost felt like she was intruding on something that she really had no right to be intruding on, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from the two as they faced off in a silent battle of wills.

Amelia observed the cocky expression on Bender's face and, even though she knew she was going to regret egging him on, her pride wouldn't let her back down from the silent dare she had given the criminal. Mustering up as much sensuality as she possessed, Amelia stepped closer to the troublemaker until they were almost flush against it each. Smug satisfaction coursed through her when she saw his eyes widen in surprise at her brazen move and she decided to see just how far she could push him.

"Oh please, Bender, it's not like _**you've**_ever been felt up." She cooed huskily as she put her hands on his chest, knowing what she said was a complete lie since she some of the few girls she was actually friends with had decided she needed to hear the juicy details of the time they spent with the criminal, "Shirt off, pants in the back seat, hot hands on the_ gear shift_? Hmm?"

The motorhead ran her hands down his chest, her short nails dragging slightly until she reached the top of his jeans then she hooked a finger from each hand in his belt loops. Bender tensed and swallowed thickly as he looked down at her, his dark brown eyes wide in disbelief when she tugged him closer to her, her breasts pressed up against his chest. Amelia tilted her head flirtatiously and licked her lips, watching as his eyes zeroed in on the movement.

"Girl-" Bender started to growl as his hands came up to rest on her full hips, only for motorhead to twist out of his arms and walk away from him as if nothing had happened.

The criminal clenched his jaw slightly and moved to follow her, but the jock suddenly stepped forward as the motorhead slipped past him and he blocked Bender's view of the auburn-haired girl.

"Leave them alone."

Amelia sat down in the end chair at the quiet, dark-haired girl's table, carefully placing her feet on the tabletop and tipping her chair back on its back legs, quirking a brow as she watched Andrew stalk forward a few steps, his fists clenched angrily at his sides. The quiet girl glanced over at her briefly then turned to watch the scene between the jock and the criminal unfold along with the other four teens. Bender stopped eyeing Amelia's bare legs in favor of sneering at the jock.

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah." Andy replied as he glared furiously at the criminal.

Bender looked at him darkly and he climbed over the princess's desk and a few chairs until he was standing in front of the blonde athlete, "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me." Andy replied tightly as he glared even harder at the criminal in front of him, "Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal."

Bender looked at him with amusement before tapping his cheek with the back of his hand. Amelia made a surprised noise in the back of her throat and moved her feet off the table, the chair coming down to rest on all four legs abruptly when Andy grabbed Bender's arm and wrestled him to the floor, face down, with a wrestling move.

Bender struggled for a second before talking, "I don't want to into this, man."

Andy stood, shoving Bender's back as he did so, "Why not?"

"'Cause I'd kill you." Bender replied as he stood and flipped his hair out of his face, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he began walking backwards around the jock.

"It's real simple." He continued and he lifted his arms slightly in an all-encompassing gesture and continued walking backwards, towards the table Amelia and the quiet girl were sitting in, "I'd kill you and your fuckin' parents would sue me, and it'd be a real big mess."

The criminal shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and he stopped walking when he was standing next to the chair Amelia was sitting in, the auburn-haired girl looking up at him curiously along with the quiet girl when he continued to talk.

"I don't care enough about you to bother."

Andy rolled his eyes derisively and he turned to sit back down in his seat, "Chickenshit."

Amelia blinked and her brows rose in surprise when Bender pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open. The motorhead watched as Bender held it up for Andy, who had spun around at the sound of the blade being opened, to see. The jock tensed and his blue eyes flicked from Bender to Amelia, concern flashing in his blue eyes before he looked at the criminal again. Bender held the blade up for a moment then he flipped it in his hand and jammed the point of the blade into the table in front of Amelia. The motorhead exhaled slowly, completely unaware that she had been holding her breath until that point. Bender glanced down at her with an unreadable expression on his face then looked at Andy when the jock began to speak again.

"Let's end this right now." Andy said once Bender had turned to face him again.

Amelia stared at the switchblade for a moment then she pulled it out of the back of the chair, closing it quietly and sticking it in her front pocket. The basket-case beside her, who had started to reach for the knife, huffed and looked at the auburn-haired girl with a pout, causing Amelia to quirk a brow at her and a small smile to play at the corner of her mouth. The corner of the quiet girl's mouth twitched upward in a vague smile and she nodded her head towards the criminal and the jock, just as Andrew started talking again.

"You don't talk to them. You don't look at them." Andy stated harshly as he glared at Bender, "You don't even think about them! You understand me?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, feeling indignant at the jock's words. The princess may need him to protect her, but she sure as hell didn't. She thought that was pretty obvious with the way she had already handled the unruly criminal standing beside her.

Bender merely shoved his hands in his pockets again and looked at the jock with a bored expression, "I'm trying to help them."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whee! The fourth chapter is here at last! Clearly, I took some aspects from my other Bender/OC story and incorporated it into this chapter (i.e. Having Amelia give Bender a taste of his own medicine when he's talking about sex). Anyhooties, thoughts, criticisms, opinions? **

**Special THANKs to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you like this chapter! Haha, I personally think what Amelia did to get put in detention is bloody genius, but that's just me. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**AvidMovieFan16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the last chapter! Haha, honestly, her name makes me think of that one vampire elder chick in _Underworld_, who was partly responsible for the inspiration when it came to figuring out a name for the motorhead. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**TheGrandDisciple: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this one too!

**Alexandra Marie Carington: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Amelia's name. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter too!

**VampWolf92: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**XxBookXxWormXx: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm actually in the process of creating an artsy/theatre OFC for another Bender/OC story since I'm in love with his character. XD I'll probably post that story once I finish up with this one. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lilnightmare17: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Amelia, she is quite the badass in the "I'm not afraid to beat your ass with a monkey wrench" kind of way. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Dildos

Amelia slouched in middle seat at her original table, her feet once again on the tabletop with an unlit cigarette behind her ear as she flicked her Zippo open and closed. The tension was still thick in the air even after everyone had settled back down. The motorhead snapped her lighter closed when the school's janitor, Carl walked in. Amelia watched idly as he pushed a large trashcan into the library with his Walkman playing some random song from the radio as he moved towards the library office.

"Brian, how you doing?" Carl asked good-naturedly as he emptied the smaller can from the office into the large can and Briand ducked his head in embarrassment without answering.

"You're dad work here?" Bender asked drily from in front of Brian, where he had taken Amelia's original seat.

The nerd made a face at him while Andy snickered. Amelia caught the annoyed look that appeared on Carl's face as he went back into the office to replace the trashcan and she casually placed on hand under the table, punching Bender in the leg roughly. The criminal flinched and glared at her, a frown marring his face, but the motorhead was looking at the janitor as he exited the office.

"Hey, Carl, my dad wanted me to let you know that Jake and Austin will be by to clean the yard after service tomorrow." The auburn-haired girl stated as she tucked the Zippo into the front pocket of her shorts, ignoring the surprised looks from the other detainees as she conversed with the school's janitor.

Carl smiled at her in amusement, "Oh? What did those two hellions do this time?"

"Put a dead skunk in Mrs. Anderson's car." Amelia replied drily with a grimace, "They already had to clean our yard and the shop's office from the last two stunts they pulled. Dad figured since it's been awhile since he had them clean yours and Marie's yard, it would be a good punishment."

"Why am I not surprised?" Carl commented with a chuckle as he shook his head, "Alright, I'll let Marie know."

"Uh, Carl?" Bender abruptly spoke up, cutting into the conversation Amelia and Carl had been having.

The janitor sighed and turned his attention towards the criminal, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asked with an innocent smirk.

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?" The criminal questioned in a mockingly sincere tone, catching Amelia's hand when she went to punch his leg again.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked in sardonic bemusement.

The auburn haired girl glowered at him and tried to subtly pull her hand out of his, but Bender easily held onto her hand, entangling their fingers and smirking slightly as he answered Carl's question.

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor," Bender clarified and he gestured towards Andy with his free hand, "Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" The janitor asked sarcastically as he leaned against the large trashcan and looked at Andy with a quirked brow.

Bender pursed his lips to keep from grinning to widely as he looked at Andy, who looked ready to rip his head off. Beside him, Amelia was still futilely trying to disentangle their fingers without drawing attention to her struggle, which was only adding to Bender's amusement. The motorhead gave up with a soft growl and Bender's grin widened ever so slightly.

"You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, you know?" Carl asked sarcastically as he lifted his hands up mockingly, "Maybe so. But following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple things."

Amelia bit the inside of her cheek and, deciding to ignore the fact that Bender was still holding her hand, she looked at Carl with a small smirk.

"I look through your letters. I look through you lockers." Carl continued with a smirk, which widened when he saw Bender look away from his young neighbor to stare at him with slightly wide eyes, "I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

Carl smirked at the group of teens again before turning to push the large trash can out of the library, pausing briefly to glance at the huge clock on the wall then his wrist watch.

"By the way," He said smugly as he gestured towards the large clock hanging on the back wall, "That clock's twenty minutes fast."

Amelia snickered quietly and Bender grinned widely while the others groaned.

"Shit." Andy muttered in exasperation.

"Bye, Carl!" Amelia called out, still smiling slightly as the janitor lifted his hand in acknowledgement and left the library.

* * *

The six very different teenagers were bored again by the time eleven-thirty rolled around. Amelia was lounging in the end chair at Bender's table after he had pretty much dragged her over there shortly after Carl had left, with one foot propped up on the tabletop. Bender was sitting in the middle seat, his scarf wrapped around his head like a bandana with his arms on the table as he played with the pencil Vernon had provided at the start of detention.

Suddenly, Bender began whistling and Amelia let her head loll to the side so she could look at him in bemusement. She listened to him whistle for a few moments before she sighed in exasperation and began whistling Mitch Miller's _The Colonel Bogey March_ along with him. Brian soon joined in, then Andy, followed by Claire, and finally the mystery girl sitting in the back. Amelia refrained from smiling at how strange the scene might look to someone if they walked in right then.

And as if on cue, the library door slammed open and Vernon walked in, causing all but Bender to stop whistling. Instead the criminal started whistling _Beethoven's Fifth Symphony_, much to the amusement of the other teens in the library.

Vernon looked at the troublemaker with an unamused expression then he spoke, "Alright girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andy questioned in confusion, looking at the principal with a slightly raised brow.

"Here."

"I think the cafeteria would be much more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andy pointed out innocently and Vernon glared at him.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew."

"Uh, Dick?" Bender interrupted then feigned an apologetic tone when Vernon turned his glare on him, "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

Andy quickly piped in, "We're extremely thirsty, sir."

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire added sweetly and Amelia rolled her eyes slightly.

"I've seen her dehydrate, sir." Andy commented with a nod and he shuddered slightly, "It's pretty gross."

Claire pursed her lips, but didn't say anything that might ruin the ruse. Bender held his hands up suddenly and Amelia glanced over at him with a bemused expression.

"Relax," The criminal said as he started to get to his feet, "I'll get it."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Vernon exclaimed, causing Bender while he was still in the processes of standing, "Grab some wood there, bub.

Bender grinned and slowly sat back down in his seat, one hand unobtrusively slipping under the table and resting on Amelia's bare thigh. The motorhead twitched slightly, but she refrained from looking at the criminal so she didn't attract Vernon's attention.

"What do you think, I was born yesterday?" Vernon demanded and the two troublemakers in the room shared sidelong glances that spoke volumes, but Vernon didn't see them, "You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?"

Bender pursed his lips and nodded, as if he was agreeing with the older man's decision. Amelia snorted quietly and quickly covered it up as a cough when Vernon looked over at her with narrow eyes. The criminal winked at her and squeezed her thigh gently, causing the motorhead to glare at him when Vernon turned his attention to Andrew.

"You." Vernon said as he pointed at the jock then he looked around, ignoring the way Andy was subtly pointing towards Claire, who had straightened slightly only to slump again when Vernon pointed to the girl in the back, "And you."

"Hey!" The principal barked at the dark-haired girl when she kept her back to him and the others and didn't verbally acknowledge him, so he snapped his fingers, "What's her name? Wake her up! Hey!"

He snapped his fingers loudly again and this time the quiet girl whipped her head around to look at him, "On your feet, missy. Let's go! This is no rest home!"

The girl gave him a dark look, but she grabbed her bag from the floor and got to her feet.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge." Vernon stated as he looked at the two teens, "Let's go."

Vernon left while Andy got to his feet with a silent sigh and he walked out of the library, the quiet girl shuffling after him.

* * *

Andy walked down the halls towards the teacher's lounge with the dark-haired girl following a few steps behind him. Sighing silently to himself, he looked over his shoulder at her as he continued to walk.

"So… what's your poison?" He asked.

When there was no response, he looked at her again and clarified his question as if he were talking to an idiot, "What do you drink?"

The girl just looked at him darkly and he turned back around, shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Okay. Forget I asked." He muttered.

"Vodka."

Her voice caught him off guard as much as her response and he turned to stare at her incredulous.

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" He demanded.

She lifted her arms slightly and walked past him as she answered, "Whenever."

Andy looked at her curiously, "A lot?"

"Tons." She drawled boredly.

Andy frowned slightly, "Is that why you're here today?"

When she just looked at him from the corner of her eye, he asked again.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She shot back, spinning around to face him and successfully stopping them both in the middle of the hallway.

"Um…" He stuttered and walked backwards until he could lean against the wall, "I'm here today because, uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride."

Andy watched as the girl stared him, her eyebrows rising slightly but she didn't comment so he continued.

"I get treated differently because, uh, coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man." He explained, "I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I got strength and speed, kinda like a race horse." He pushed himself off that wall slightly, "That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

The girl was nodding her head slightly, "Yeah? That's very interesting." She said, the sarcasm in her tone obvious to the athlete, "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Andy scoffed and pushed away from the wall fully, continuing down the hall, "Forget it."

* * *

Bender stared with rapt attention at the enticing expanse of caramel-colored skin of Amelia's bare calves and thighs, which were pressed up against the ugly statue behind the two rows of tables while Amelia laid on the ground, her hands behind her head. He watched as the motorhead arched her back slightly and shifted into a more comfortable position, his gaze zeroing in on the sliver of her skin that was exposed when her wife-beater scrunched up with her movements. He could just make out the beginnings of what looks like a tattoo on hip and he licked his suddenly dry lips. The criminal tore his gaze away from the appealing sight that Amelia's sprawled out form presented him and he looked towards Claire, who was leaning against the statue beside the motorhead.

"Claire? Want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts?" Bender asked with a smirk then he glanced down at Amelia with a quirked brow, "How about you, Amelia? It's pretty tasty."

Claire rolled her eyes heavenward, "No, thank you."

Bender looked over at Amelia when the princess began inspecting her nails. The auburn-haired girl glanced at him with a disinterested expression then went back to staring at the ceiling.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" The criminal continued undeterred by the unfavorable reactions, or lack thereof in Amelia's case.

"Awkwardly."

Bender smirked at the motorhead's muttered reply while Claire scowled at him.

"Would either of you consider dating a guy like this?" Bender asked and he smirked when Claire groaned in exasperation.

"Can't you just leave us alone?"

"I mean, if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, and had a cool car?" Bender continued then paused as a thought occurred to him, "Although, you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

Amelia snorted and shifted again, her wife-beater scrunching up again and revealing just a little more of her flat stomach and the tattoo on her hip, which looked like a flower to Bender, not something he expected the grease-monkey to have inked on her. Claire sighed quietly and shifted so she was facing away from Bender and Brian and towards Amelia's sprawled out from on the ground.

"You want to know what I wish I was doing?" The redhead asked the open air idly as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Oh, watch what you say." Bender said as he nodded towards the nerd sitting on the railing next to him, "Brian here's a cherry."

"A cherry?" Brian asked in slight annoyance as he scowled faintly at the criminal.

"I wish I was on a plane…" Claire continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "To France."

"Fuck that." Amelia muttered as she rolled onto her stomach, propping her head on her arms and kicking her feet slightly, "I'd rather go to Australia or Ireland. At least the men their have sexy accents."

Claire giggled and nodded her head in agreement to the other girl's statement. Bender opened his mouth to make a comment, but the nerd caught his attention.

"I'm not a cherry." Brian muttered lowly, so only Bender could hear him.

The criminal looked up at him in disbelief, "When have you ever gotten laid?"

"I've laid lots of times." Brian replied defensively as he glanced over at the girls, checking to see if they were paying attention to them, but thankfully they seemed to be deep in discussion.

"Name one." Bender demanded drily as he focused on the nerd sitting beside him, no longer interested in Claire's and Amelia's conversation.

"She lives in Canada." The nerd replied evasively as he shrugged with feigned nonchalance, "I met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

Bender scoffed and looked up at the nerd with a sardonic smirk, "Ever laid anyone around here?"

"Shh!" Briand hissed and nodded towards the two girls, who were still quietly conversing with each other, Amelia now leaning against the statue beside Claire.

"Ohh!" Bender commented loud enough to catch Amelia's and Claire's attention, "You and Claire did it?"

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded as she and Amelia turned to stare at them, the redhead looking between the two boys with an accusing expression on her face.

Amelia crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly to the side, regarding both Brian and Bender with a mildly curious expression, though her gaze lingered on Bender a little longer than it probably should have.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brian replied quickly and he looked down at Bender with an almost pleading expression, "Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what?" Claire asked, genuinely curious now as she looked between the two boys, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area," Bender drawled with a wide grin as he nodded towards the nerd then Claire, "That presently, you and he are riding the hobby horse."

Amelia coughed into her hand to cover up the laughter that threatened to escape her as Claire scowled at the furiously blushing nerd.

"Little pig!" The princess snapped angrily as she glowered at Brian.

"No! I'm not!" Brian replied quickly in an attempt to defend himself, his voice cracking slightly with his panic, "John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's it. That's all that was said."

"Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John quickly jumped into the conversation as his grin widened and he nodded towards the redhead with a quirked brow.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire stated as she gave Brian a disappointed look.

"He's lying!" Brian exclaimed and he pointed at John in another attempt to defend himself.

"Oh, so you weren't motioning to Claire?" John demanded as he looked up at the nerd, "So you were motioning to Amelia instead then. Right?"

Amelia straightened and looked at the nerd with a quirked brow, her arms still crossed over her chest. The nerd opened and closed his mouth several times as he bounced his leg nervously, looking between Claire and Amelia worriedly.

"You know he's lying, right?" He asked pleadingly in a last ditch effort to save himself from the situation John had put him in.

"Were you or were you not motioning to one of them?" The criminal demanded again, clearly enjoying the torment he was inflicting on the poor nerd.

Brian looked away from John and the two girls, his face flushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, but it was only-it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

John smirked at him triumphantly, feeling gleeful that he'd managed to embarrass the nerd so thoroughly.

Claire scoffed and strode towards the two boys, "Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it personal business." Brian replied in an almost petulant tone as he looked around uncomfortably, "It's my personal, private business."

"Well, Brian," John drawled with a smirk, "It doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

Amelia sauntered forward and hopped onto the railing beside the nerd, nudging him with her shoulder. John watched her curiously, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Don't be ashamed, kid." The motorhead commented in a surprisingly light tone, a sly smile on her face as she glanced at the criminal from the corner of her eye, "I think it's okay for guys to be virgins."

Claire glanced at John then looked at Brian with a shy smile, "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin too."

"You do?" Brian questioned meekly as he looked between the two girls with a hopeful expression.

"Hmm…" Amelia hummed in confirmation, smirking slyly John while Claire smiled again and nodded at the nerd, causing him to grin.

Brian sneered at John before smiling and hiding his face in his knees. John looked between Claire and Amelia, before resting his irritated and surprised gaze on the smirking motorhead. Amelia quirked a brow at him challengingly and the criminal rolled his eyes, looking off to the side with a small huff.

* * *

Andy and the quiet girl returned to the library with six cans of Coke and the teens had returned to their original seats to eat lunch, all with the exception of John, who had taken the seat between Andy and Claire.

"What's in there?" The criminal asked with mild curiosity as he watched the princess take a piece of wood and a napkin out the silver bag in front of her.

"Guess." The redhead responded tauntingly with a flirtatious tilt of her head as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Where's your lunch?"

John smirked and turned to look over where Amelia sitting on the edge of the table across from them, her knapsack in her lap as she rummaged through it.

"She's wearing it." He commented, grinning when the motorhead glanced up at him with a quirked brow before going back to looking through her knapsack as if he hadn't said anything.

"You're nauseating." Claire sneered with a haughty toss of her head as she went back to setting up her lunch.

John smirked again then he grabbed one of the Coke cans that were on the table and tossing it over his shoulder to the girl in the back. She caught it without looking away from the back of the record she was looking at.

Amelia made a noise of annoyance as she pulled a small plastic bag out of her bag, grimacing at the squished donut inside it. The motorhead sighed and dropped the baggy on the table beside her then continued rummaging in her pack, ignoring the stare she knew John was giving her. A crunching sound drew her attention and Amelia looked up, her brow quirking as he watched Andy pull a jumbo bag of potato chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk from the large paper bag he'd had his lunch in. She grimaced again when he went to put the bag on the floor, only to pause and pull a banana then apple out of the paper bag.

"Charming." She mumbled drily as she went back to searching for the rest of her lunch.

Andy made a face at her then began unwrapping one of the sandwiches. Beside him the princess had laid out what looked like a small Asian restaurant on her table. Amelia looked up and furrowed her brows in bemusement as she watched the redhead pour what looked like soy sauce into a small bowl then she picked up a pair of fancy chopsticks.

"What's that?" John asked with a nod towards Claire's lunch.

"Sushi." The princess replied matter-of-factly and she glanced at the criminal flirtatious again.

"Su-shi?"

Claire laughed slightly, "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

Amelia gagged quietly in revulsion while Andy and John looked at her liked she was crazy.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" John quipped drily as he looked at the sushi then at the redhead, the disgust obvious in his tone.

The princess scowled at him and the flirtatious look on her face disappeared, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know." John quipped sarcastically as he held his hands up, "Give it a try."

Amelia snorted with a roll of her eyes then a loud slurping sound from the back catching her attention and Amelia glanced at the back as she continued rummaging in her knapsack. The quiet girl was slurping soda off her table where it had overflowed from the can then she grabbed the sandwich in front of her and removed one of the bread slices, peeling the bologna off the other bread slice and tossing it over her shoulder. A small smile appeared on the motorhead's face when the piece of meat landed on the ugly statue in the back then she looked back at the girl, who had poured Pixy-Stix on the breads slices before crushing Cap N' Crunch onto the bread after she'd put the rest of the candy in her soda.

The loud crunching noise drew the other four teens' attention toward the dark haired girl, and they watched in either in amazement, disgust, or amusement. The girl didn't seem to notice until she went to take a bite out of her sandwich and she paused when she saw everyone's gaze on her before taking a large and exaggerated bite from her food. Amelia shook her head slowly, her small smile growing ever so slightly as she finally found what she was looking for and she pulled the only slightly bruised Granny Smith apple from her bag.

John grabbed another can of Coke and jumped out of his seat, sauntering over to where Amelia was still sitting atop her table. She had dropped her knapsack on the ground and was in the process of taking a bit of her apple when the criminal slid into the seat at the end right in front of where she was sitting on the table.

"That's your lunch?" John questioned with a quirked brow as he looked at the bright green apple in her hand and he placed the can of soda by her leg, letting the back of his fingers brush the side of her bare thigh.

"Hmm…" Amelia mumbled and took another bite of her apple, tilting her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye while ignoring the tingling sensation that appeared when his fingers touched her leg.

John smirked up at him and stood up again, moving the table behind them where the nerd was sitting. Amelia twisted her body around so her feet were resting on the chair the criminal had just vacated, resting her elbows on her thighs as she took another bite of her apple. She watched as John snatched Brian's lunch bag from his hand and placed a can of soda in his in front of him then he sat down in the chair next to the nerd, placing the paper bag in front of him.

"What are we having?" The criminal questioned as he folded his hands on the table and looked at Brian with a slightly raised brow.

Brian stuttered, "Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess."

John nodded slowly and reached into the back, pulling out a pastel yellow thermos, "Milk?"

"Soup."

The criminal made a soft noise and reached into the bag again, slapping the nerd's hand when he went to take the paper bag back. He pulled out a juice box, taking a moment to look at the back as a smirk twitched at the corners of his lips.

"Uh, that's apple juice." Brian stated the obvious and John looked at him dully.

"I can read." He remarked flatly and he pulled out a sandwich, "PB&J with the crusts cut off."

Amelia rested her chin on her hand as she stared at the criminal with mild curiosity. The look on his face as he stared down at the nerd's lunch spread out in front of him spelled trouble and the motorhead was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak.

"Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented." John remarked and he looked at the nerd mockingly with his hands folded innocently on the table, "Did you mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson." Brian replied matter-of-factly and Amelia placed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head slowly in amazement at the kid's naivety.

"Hah." John mumbled with a nod of head and Amelia let her hand fall into her lap, watching the criminal carefully while Andy and Claire smiled briefly at each other before returning their attention to the scene that was about to play out.

The criminal got to his feet and moved to stand in the aisle between the two rows of table, "Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house."

The other teens watched, Claire and Andy with amusement, Brian with slight trepidation, the girl in the looked curious, and Amelia stared with a disinterested, but tense expression as she took a slow sip of her soda.

"Son?" John called out in a deep voice, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify it.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked in a high pitched version of his own voice, poking his fingers in his cheeks so it looked like he had dimples.

"How's your day, pal?" He asked in the deep voice, hand cupped around his mouth again.

"Great, Dad." The high-pitched voice and the fingers poking his cheeks, "How's yours?"

"Super!" The deep voice again, "Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

John switched to the high pitched voice again, "Great, Dad. But I've got homework to do."

The others watched with amusement while Amelia placed her apple core on the table and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at John with an almost wary expression on her face. Something was up with the way John was acting and the motorhead was pretty sure that her fellow detainees wouldn't be feeling very amused in a few moments.

"That's alright, son." John said in the deep voice, "You can do it on the boat."

"Gee!" He exclaimed in the high pitched voice before switching to the deep voice again, "Dear, isn't our son swell?"

He added a new voice, this one feminine and breathy, "Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"

"Oh!" He said and pretended to kiss Brian's imaginary mother as he played his father, then vice versa.

He looked at everyone, a sneer on his face as his arm hung in mid-air as if wrapped around someone's shoulders, before pretending to punch the air where Brian's 'mother' was. Brian shifted awkwardly in his seat, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Amelia frowned slightly, feeling sorry for the poor, naïve boy and a little irritated that John was being a dick to him for no apparent reason.

"Alright." Andy said after staring quietly at the criminal, "What about your family?"

The motorhead made a disbelieving noise and she turned to look at the jock, wincing imperceptible when she caught the look on John's face from the corner of her eye.

"Who, mine?" The criminal asked sarcastically as he touched his chest and quirked a brow at the jock.

"Yeah."

"It's real easy." John commented as he moved to back to the area between the desks.

Amelia's shoulders tensed and she clenched her fists in her laps as she watched John scratch his cheek then rub down his neck and pointed his finger at nothing before deepen his voice.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk." He cut himself off and said in a high pitched feminine voice as he crossed his arms, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

The criminal swung his arm around and pretended the backhand his 'mother' then he began talking in the deep voice again, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

He switched to his own voice and pointed his finger at thin air, "What about you, Dad?"

"Fuck you." He said in the deep voice and clenched his fist before returning to his normal voice again, "No, Dad. What about you?"

"Fuck you!" He snapped in voice imitation of his father.

"No, Dad. What about you?" He yelled in his own voice, holding his hand up and pointing again.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled in his dad's voice before punching the air, "Bam!"

He jerked his head back as if he'd been punched in the face after the last part and Amelia slid off the table slowly, her eyes never leaving John's tense figure.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked in a small voice as he looked up at the criminal with wide eyes.

"You wanna come over sometime?" John snapped, causing the nerd to flinch slightly.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image." Andy sneered at John then he looked over at Brian, "Don't believe a word of it."

Amelia had the sudden urge to beat the jock's head in with a monkey wrench when she saw an almost hurt expression flash across John's face before it vanished and was replaced with a sneer.

"You don't believe me?"

"No." Andy replied snidely as he stared at the criminal disdainfully.

"No?" John repeated as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did I stutter?" And demanded harshly with a glower.

A dark looked appeared on John's face and he stalked over to the jock, stopping when he was right next to the sandy-haired teen's seat then he pulled up the sleeve of his white undershirt. Amelia sucked in a quiet breath when she saw the nickel-sized circular burn just below the crease of his elbow.

"Do you believe this? Huh?" John asked lowly and he moved his arm closer to the jock, leaning towards the other boy when Andy looked away, "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter?"

Andy flinched and looked away from the pissed of teen, but John wasn't done. Amelia winced at the absolutely furious tone in the dark-haired teen's voice and she bit her lip slightly as she stared at him quietly.

"See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." John all but growled as he pointed at the scar then he stepped away, pulling the sleeve of his undershirt down as he backed away from the other teens with a caustic expression, "See, I don't think that I need to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore."

Amelia watched with the others as he stalked towards a counter that was under the stairs' platform. Amelia flinched along with the others when he yelled wordlessly and shoved everything off the top of the counter

"Fuck!" The criminal shouted angrily as he jumped onto the counter and pulled himself over the staircase railing where he sat on the platform, his feet dangling over the edge with his back to the rest of front of the room.

Amelia stomped over the jock and punched him roughly in the arm, satisfaction burning through her when he grunting and clutched at his shoulder as pain briefly flashed across his face.

"You're a fuckin' piece of shit." She spat caustically and she punched him again, "You should take your 'holier-than-thou' attitude and shove it up your fuckin' ass along with your head!"

The motorhead shoved him roughly for good measure, nearly knocking him out of his chair then she spun on her heel and walked towards the stairs that led to the platform the criminal was sitting on.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want, grease-monkey?" John snapped cruelly when the auburn-haired girl sat beside him, her arms dangling between the metal rails like his.

Amelia shrugged one shoulder, completely unruffled by his harsh demeanor as she rested her chin on her arms and stared at the ground below them. He huffed quietly and looked forward again, neither of them speaking for several moments.

"You should come over to the shop sometime." Amelia remarked suddenly without looking at him, "Lot of the guys come over there whenever they just…need to get away, ya know?"

John turned his head and looked at her strangely, mildly surprised at the offer since she had showed him either complete disinterest or annoyance the whole day. He frowned slightly as he thought about what she had just said. He knew the 'shop' was her father's mechanic shop and he also knew that a few of his friends with home lives similar to his, ran in the motorhead's social circle as well. From what he'd head some of them talk about, Amelia's father would sometimes let them stay there for a few days as long as they were willing to help around the shop.

"It ain't so bad there, really." She mumbled, still not looking at him and John felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw the faintest hint of a blush on her tanned cheeks, "Cots in the back ain't very comfortable, but-"

John cut her off by gently grabbing her chin with one hand and turning her head, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He mentally smiled as he watched Amelia blink and she stared at him with wide eyes as he kissed her softly. The criminal smirked as he pulled away, still cupping her chin in her hand.

"Wh-" The stunned motorhead started then cleared her throat and looked to the side, feeling her cheeks burning, "Um…Well, that was interesting…"

John snorted quietly as he got to his feet and he grabbed her hand, pulling her easily to her feet. Amelia made a surprised noise when he tugged her closer to him, his hands coming to rest on her hips while she placed her hands on his chest. John held her like that for a few moments, smirking down at her as she looked up at him almost shyly from beneath her lashes. She really wasn't like the girls he usually hung out and the criminal was beginning to see that as good thing.

"C'mon." He said quietly as he stepped away from her and he caught her hand then he led her back towards the other detainees, ignoring the looks the others gave him and the motorhead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww! I feel ridiculous proud of this chapter's ending, I just hope Bender wasn't OOC or anything, because that what suck. As you can see, Amelia has a bit of shyness to her that's usually hidden by her overall surly/impassive attitude. Also, just to clarify, Bender's and Amelia's social circles do sometimes run together since some of Bender's friends are motorheads and some of Amelia's heads are well, potheads/criminals/troublemakers. Bender and Amelia had just never official met until the Saturday detention, though they've seen each other around or have heard about each other from their mutual friends. I hope that makes sense. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, I'll try to post the next one soon. Also, the chapter were we discover just what exactly Amelia did to get Saturday detention is going to be coming up soon, so stay tuned!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Lilnightmare17: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I was actually contemplating having Amelia be a virgin, but I haven't decided yet, I guess we'll find out if she is or isn't soon. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**TheGrandDisciple: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Amelia is definitely more reserved and not as brazen as Kate, but that's probably because she's always seen herself as one of the guys whereas Kate was much more in touch with her womanly wiles, despite being a tomboy. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Dream lighting: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**VampWolf92: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

**AvidMovieFan16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked that part of the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!


End file.
